Talk:Goku Jr.
Grandson? Does anyone apart from me find it strange that Goku Jr is Pan's grandson, when she is 115 years old and he's 12? She would have been around 103 when he was born! Unless she can have children when she's in her fifties, and her child then had Goku Jr in their fifties, this is impossible. He would have to be Pan's great-grandson at least! Does anyone else have any thoughts on this? You've put way too much thought into this. --Vatek 23:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Since it's stated in the series that he is her grandson, it's clearly possible in GT's canonicity. -- 11:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Goku Jr.'s eyes A Hero's Leacy definately shows them as dark blue, so I changed it. Why? Super saiyan 2 Can goku jr. go to SSJ 2? as when he transforms in a heroes legacey it does look more like SSJ 2 with the more spikey hair and lightning aura? 23:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Jarvo :The hair doesn't seem spiky enough to be Super Saiyan 2, and the spark in his aura only appears for a second as he transforms. Anyway, that's my take on it. -- nonoitall 07:24, 11 August 2008 (UTC) For all Transformation's for Dragonball Z you would have to buy the Daizenshuu 1-7 books, For all Transformation's for Dragonball GT you would have to buy Dragonball GT Perfect files Volume's 1-2, and i dont belive he made the transformation to SSJ2 that would mean him skipping Super Saiyan which is not possible since you must train in Super Saiyan to achieve Super Saiyan 2. (Goten.GT1 16:20, 10 November 2008 (UTC)) How can Goku Jr. go super saiyin? We all know very well that Goku Jr. can go super saiyin, and he did it very much like his great-great-grandfather, Goku, but how is it that Goku Jr., a kid with 1/16 saiyin blood, can go super saiyin, but, Pan who is 1/4 saiyin can't? Is it that she's a girl? Is it a plot hole? dukeplatypus 01:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) 1st of all DO YOU KNOW WHAT A SUPER SAIYAN IS! It is the legendary form of a saiyan that appears every 1000 years! So hardly any saiyans can go Super Saiyans!!!!!!! :A couple of flaws in your point. 1) Goku Jr. was born 100 years after GT, not 1000. 2) The legend (should) only applies to saiyins and half-saiyins, 1/16 saiyins should have, at the very most, slightly abnormal strength 3) Your answer has nothing to do to explain why Pan can't or didn't transform, as she met the "Super Saiyin Requirements" that's still part of my question.dukeplatypus 22:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) What about Bardock and all the other saiyans Nappa Raditz Turles King Vegeta Tarble Bulla! They all met the requirements! I will let you think about that for a while! And don't forget DBGT wasnt made by Torinami ( the GENYES who made DB,DBZ)! And also the legend says that that every 1000 years a Super Saiyan appears not 100!Vegerot 01:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it a plot hole. (It's not like all Saiyans are required to achieve the transformation.) Nonetheless, it's an unanswered question with many possible explanations. -- 06:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Again DBGT wasn't made by Torynami-sensei! SO yet another reason why GT IS STUPID! Vegerot 13:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ok goku jr. can go super sayian because the legand says its a legandary form that occurs every onethousand yrs. well not true. the reason that he can is through an intense feeling of anger sadness etc. well many sayians cant become super sayian because they arent emotional to others because they only care about themselves and there power levels. of course he shouldnt be able to and pans blood was diluted to much to do it. personally i think that it was the fact that goku jr. and vegeta jr. fought i mean hello of course its all out even though its not possible it wouldnt have been so cool. Anyone with saiyan blood in their bodies can go super saiyan!!!!! Pan didn't go super saiyan because Akira Toriyama said that he didn't know what a GIRL super saiyan would look like. And Goku Jr. went super saiyan the first time when he saw his dear friends almost be killed by lord yai or yao or I cannot remember his name. But it was the need to protect them that made him turn it, and he defeated the dude. Too Much on Pan? "But then, Toriyama also indicated that Pan might have gone Super Saiyan, but "did not have a reason to" despite the fact that Trunks and Goten were able to go Super Saiyan during peaceful times, Although the whole confusion behind Pan not turning into a super saiyan could be due to the difficulty in designing a female super saiyan since most of the characteristics involving super Saiyan are mostly seen by males." Is it me or is there too much on this topic about Pan (not) going Super Saiyan? Goku Jr. isn't even mentioned in this paragraph! I think this section should be taken off and placed on Pan's page instead.Yugimons 23:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :It's just a talk page, not worth moving. 18:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Strength I was thinking that we should add strengh to Goku Jr's abilities because he displayed strength greater than human levels in both his battle with Vegeta Jr and his battle with lord yao. If we ever do add that statement, I also think that we should say that his strength is above saiyans level of strength. Are you claiming that Goku Jr. is stronger than Goku at his peak? Maybe potentially, but definitely not as he was in the tournament. -- 10X Kamehameha 08:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :He has potential strength but it is not yet properly guided. Even as a Super Saiyan, he isn't a skilled warrior. He is still in the midst of learning combat skills as he may have potential. It would all be an assumption to say that he is "stronger", so it would be best to avoid that completely, since his strength is not yet developed. - 15:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Not only that but it would also be an assumption to say that he is even at Z-fighter level at all!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 15:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC)!!!! Theory on Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr going SSJ... So we have Goku and Vegeta as full-blooded Saiyans. Their respective kids; Goten a half saiyan, and Bra a half saiyan. What if they had 2 kids together. Those kids would be half saiyans also. Then those two started their own families, one resulting in Goku Jr, the other in Vegeta Jr. It's a stretch, but given the whole 'needs 1/4' rule then seems like this is the only possibility. 23:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC)RandomFan But Pan was his Grandmother Goku jr. could be more than 1/16th Saiyan How do you know that he is 1/16th Saiyan? If the children of Trunks and Gohan or Goten (who would be 1/4th Saiyan and 3/4ths Human) got married and/or had kids, then those children would still be 1/4th Saiyan. You can't really say for sure that the Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. are only 1/16th. You don't know who has married or had kids with whom in the future. Goku Jr. is a descendent of Pan's. Pan had a daughter or a son, and they had Goku Jr. She was 1/4th Saiyan, so her children would be 1/8th saiyan, and Goku Jr. would be 1/16th saiyan. But maybe one of Vegetas descendent married the son/doughter of pan or something... we cant be sure. 1/16 is only right if all married pure humans, but we don't know that-- 11:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Possible decendant from Goten The GT perfect files state that he is a decendant from Goku an not, the english version is the only one that states that he is pan grandson, the japenese version dosent even state Goku jr being her Grandson, so for goten its should be put as well as for gohan possible Great Grandson or Great grand nephew, an under pan it should be put English dub, grandson/ possible cousin twice removed. Since there 2 different dubs with 2 different views on decendant, an Gt perfect files stating him as a decendant an nothin more, we should put it down 50 50 rather then goin with the english dubs view. (GotenSSJ16 18:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) :No, read the manual of style before editing ever. 01:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's impossible! It already stated that he's Pan's grandson. 22:13, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Kamehameha Hey I know 10X Kamehameha deleted the kamehameha fact, but I added it back and put on-screen instead. 22:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's not true even for on-screen though, since neither Bardock nor Raditz use it. 22:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Then that was pretty stupid of me then. What if I were to say descendant? 22:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah it wasn't stupid, it's hard to remember that he's got family that are bad guys. I would just leave it off altogether though, since limiting it to descendents is cutting out the family at the same level and above, and limiting it to on-screen for a character with very little air-time is cutting out anything Pan might show him in the future. 23:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Son Goku Jr.? Let's face it, Goku Jr. shouldn't be called Son Goku Jr. because his grandmother's full name is only Pan and people get their surnames from their father. Shouldn't Pan have that surname instead? Well, what about Trunks and Bulla? They had their mother's last name. That's because Vegeta didn't have a last name because he wasn't adopted. I agree! Goku Jr. shouldn't be refered as Son Goku Jr. unless Pans husband didn't have a last name or Pan was refered to as Son Pan. Biologically, yes! But unfortunately, Akira Toriyama probably decided to go with Son Goku Jr. because he's Goku's descendant. But Vegeta Jr. Mother's last name is Leigh not Brief. We're not talkin about her because her name wasn't mentioned in the show. Just the Animation Company decided to go with Bulma Leigh, I guess. I think Pan has the right to be called Son Pan not Goku Jr being called Son Goku Jr. Based on Pan's article, it only says her name is Pan. And based on Goku Jr article, it refers him as Son Goku Jr. I hate the fact that no one refers Pan as Son Pan.